That Date
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita finally get together, but X.A.N.A has other plans....thank you lady Epur for editing
1. The begining

**I do not own Code Lyoko. This is my first story, so please give me the cold, hard facts. But all flames will be used to warm the homeless.**

**Aelita-14**

**Jeremie-14**

**Odd-14**

**Orich-14**

**Yumi-15**

**Note: This is not a deadly story but it has fluff!**

* * *

Jeremie banged his head on the desk "What's wrong with me," Jeremie screamed, "I can't do anything!"

There's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked the blond.

"Aelita."

"Oh, come on in."

The beautiful Aelita stepped in and comforted Jeremie with a back massage. "You're stressing yourself out, why don't you come down for some lunch?"

"Alright," Jeremie said in disappointment,"I need some brain food if I am going to figure out your anti-virus.

Aelita gave him a smile and said "Jeremie, Thank you for everything" with that she kissed him cheek and waited outside of his dorm.

Jeremie got up and headed down to the cafeteria.

"Hey Einstein," Odd shouts, "Where have you been all morning, the mashed potatoes will be all gone!"

Aelita sat down and a Japanese girl joined them. "Good morning Yumi!" The pink haired girl said.

"Hi Aelita, where's Jeremie?"

"Oh, he is getting lunch"

"Where?" Yumi shouted, "he isn't in line?"

"Odd, Ulrich, Have you seen Jeremie?"

"No." they said in union.

"I'm going to check his room," Aelita said, worried.

"I'll go to the factory!" With that, Yumi rushed off.

"I'll be here!" Odd yelled, shoveling some more potatoes into his already stuffed mouth.

Aelita entered Jeremie's dorm. She found him on the bed sleeping. She sat down next to him and waited until he woke up.

Aelita ran her hands through his hair and whispered, "Jeremie wake up."

As soon as he heard Aelita's voice he shot up. "Aelita," Jeremie said, "you should be in the cafeteria."

"I don't want to be there without you." she said in a whisper.

All of a sudden Jeremie jumped up and had kissed her, she didn't know why though. "Was that ok?"

"Yes, may we try again?"

With a smile he gives her a hard kiss. A wonderful sensation goes through their bodies. They both went limp with pleasure, and nothing, it seemed, could tear them apart. Jeremie now had Aelita, the girl of his dreams in his arms.

Aelita looks at Jeremie; he was bright red with embarrassment. "Jeremie..." Aelita whispered and kissed him, Jeremie responded, kissing back and they both fall gently on the bed.

He carelessly undid her dress and kissed her. His fingers nimbly undid the buttons, his excitement unable to be contained.

"Aelita…" Jeremie whispered, his voice rough. "I love you."

"I love you too Jeremie!" she exclaimed, putting her hand up his shirt and on his chest. Jeremie threw off his shirt in response.

Jeremie kissed Aelita soulfully, taking in her warmth, her happiness, her naivety, everything about her, he felt in the kiss, and he never wanted to let go.

Aelita fingered his chest lightly, panting heavily from that kiss. Her mobile rings, and they both jump.

"You should get that," Jeremie whispered, still panting.

"It's Yumi," said Aelita. "She's at the factory. She is looking for you."

"Well, I'm glad _you_ found me," said Jeremie smiling as he pulled his shirt back on.

Aelita put the phone to her ear. "Hello, yes, he's here, yes, he's fine, I just fell asleep, ok, bye." Aelita closed her phone and looked back at Jeremie, who was trying to tame his messy hair.

"Do you want to stop now?" asked Aelita.

"No, I never want to stop being with you," answered Jeremie.

"Oh," she said, pulling her dress back on.

"We can make some plans to see each other tonight though?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"Yes!" Aelita says with happiness in her eyes. She ran over and hugged him. "Take me somewhere wonderful," she whispered, her head buried in his chest.

MEANWHILE

"Heheheh," their date, well... We can't have the chosen one put together now can we?

XANA laughs cruelly as he sends for a man.

"Kill the one with the blue eyes, and bring the pink one to me."

"Yes master!" the man said scurried off.

* * *

**If you want to find you about this date (will something go wrong?) I know this chapter is short but the next chapter is much longer! Please review!**

**The enchanting Aelita Hopper.**


	2. The date

Aelita and Jeremie go to the factory and find Yumi

"Where were you guys"

"I found him and I fell asleep, remember" Aelita said lying to her.

"Oh yeah"

"Yumi, Aelita and I are going out, tell the guys to not spy on us" Jeremie said strictly

"Fine" she said wanting to go

"It late too, I should be going home and you should get some sleep for you BIG date."

Aelita nodded and said" Yah, she is right, I am going in. See you tomorrow"

And she gave in a soft, warm kiss that made Jeremie tremble.

He heard the door shut and Jeremie changed and went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Good morning Einstein." Odd shouts out over the courtyard

"Hey" he said sort of shy

"What's up with you, are you shy, what you do, were you dumb enough to give your darling Aelita a kiss."

"No, I thought Yumi told you"

"Told us what" and gave him a grin

"Morning" a girl says

"Yumi stands there with Aelita"

"I am going to talk Aelita shopping for you date, you won't even recognize her"

"Yumi talks her to the mall and brings out tons of dresses"

"Try this one" Yumi commanded

Aelita did as she was told and tried on the dress and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Wow" Yumi said in shock as she saw Aelita wearing a black dress with pink at the top and bottom of the knee length gown, her hair push back with a butterfly hair clip, a dazzling pink pearl necklace and black studs for earrings.

"Jeremie is going to fall for you." Yumi said with a smirk

Meanwhile

"Wow, silk" Orich said in suprisement.

"Yah, went I started coming here me parents

"Jeremie you have tell us where you got this stuff" Odd said

"I really don't know" Jeremie said

"Fine be that way" Odd said turning around.

"Well sulk later Odd, Jeremie has a date to go to now" Orich said

"You're right it's already time!" Jeremie screams and runs out side

Odd, Orich and Jeremie rush out and wait for Yumi and Aelita.

Jeremie turns around and fixes everything and waits thinking what to say.

Yumi comes out, she is followed by Aelita."Hello Jeremie"

Jeremie turns around as he heard the voice of an angel call. He saw the girl of his dreams standing there ready for the date and looking like she was the ruler of the heavens.

"Hello princess "he says softly and gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ready"

"Ready"

A limo pulls up and Aelita gasps.

"You went and got a limo!"

"Yes"

"Your charity awaits you princess" Jeremie says and opens the door for her.

Aelita hops in and Jeremie follows

"Don't screw it up Einstein!" Odd shouts and waves

The car starts to leave the school grounds

"So where are we going?" Aelita asked?

"Somewhere special"

Aelita starts to kiss Jeremie softly. Jeremie responds with a wrapping his arms around her waist and pushes his tongue against her lips and gaining entrance. Aelita wraps her arm around his neck and pulls back breathing hard. They have one harder kiss before they arrived at the place where Jeremie was taking her. The driver opens the door and Aelita and Jeremie steps out.

Aelita gasps when she sees where Jeremie has taken her.

It was her favorite restaurant that she went with Jeremie when he took her to earth for the second time. Jeremie lead the way in and took a seat that was reserved for them. They sit down and look what they want to order.

"I think I want the garden salad, how about you Jeremie?"

"Hum, I can't decide!"

A young boy walks up to them and starts to ask for there order.

"Hi I am John and I am your sever this evening"

"Aren't you a little bit young to be a waiter?" Jeremie asks

"My dad owns this place so I have to work" John replies

"How old are you?" Aelita asked

"14"

"Oh wow, so are we, what school do you go to?"

"I am starting at a school called Kadic Junior High"

"We go there too, what's your room number?

"352"on the second floor

"I am 351!"(This whole conversation Jeremie is so jealous)

"Maybe you can show me around?"

"I would love to John"

"Lets get back on topic before my dad finds out I am not doing my job"

"Ok, I guess I have a garden salad" Aelita smiled sweetly

"I'll have the same thing to" Jeremie replied

"Ok, I'll see you when your order is ready"

"Oh yeah" Aelita said," by the way my name is Aelita"

"Cool, see you around Aelita"

John runs to the conner of the room and calls someone,

"Faze one complete"

The voice on the other end laughs and he hangs up the phone.

"So what was that about" Jeremie says

"So what was what about?" Aelita asks

"This" and Jeremie imitates Aelita face

"That's what you think of me." Aelita fumes

John comes around with the food, but Aelita's has a piece of paper in it. She unfolds it

It has John's cell number and some other info on it.

Aelita smiles and puts it in her purse

"Never mind him; I think he is trying to make an impression for new friends"

"On you though"

"Are you saying that why would he pick me, Ugh" Aelita fumes again and went toward John

Jeremie left and went back to his room

"John"

"Oh hi Aelita, how are you?"

"Not so good" Aelita started to cry on him

John pulls her in close,

"Is everything ok?"

"No"

"Why don't you come and sit down and tell me what's wrong"

Aelita explains the problem and John sighs.

"I am so sorry, I should I never said anything, that note was stupid, I should have known.

I am sorry."

"It's not you, it's him, and he won't let me talk to another guy when I am around him."

"Why don't you go and talk to him" John offers.

He glances over at their table and he is not there.

"I think he left, hey I'll walk you home, if that's alright with you. Then we can talk and get to know each other."

"Ok…"Aelita says

"Aright, hold on; let me ask my dad if I can go"

John rushes in the back and rushes back out"

"He let me go" John said out of breath like he has been running up and down stairs

"How"

"I said a beautiful girl is outside, I like her and I want to walk her home, and he said yes"

Aelita blushes big as John gets her coat and his and starts to walk.

They had a long conversation and it starts to get cold. John puts his arm around Aelita

"Is this ok?"

"Yah" it felt kind of weird to her but she needed someone to hold her. They talked about what Kadic is like, and Aelita told him about Jim. IT was a pleasant walk.

Aelita and John tarts to see the school, and there is a car in front of it.

"That's my mom!" John screams, and runs over with Aelita runs after him.

"Hello sweetie!" she kisses him on the head and he blushes

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you knew you were moving in today?"

"Today" John exclaimed

"John, would you, like me to show you to you're room?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else" John grinned and started walking with Aelita, they were going to look at his schedule to take him so he knew where to go.

The mother and Jim went and put his stuff away.

**MEANWHILE**

"I can't believe her!' Jeremie shouts to Orich, Odd, and Yumi

"I take her out and she flirts with the waiter!"

"Well maybe you were boring her out" Odd said trying to make a joke

"I just don't get it, what went wrong"

"Where you jealous of them talking" Orich asked

"Jealous, me, of them talk, NO" Jeremie screamed

"You mean yes" Orich replied

"Did you imitate her or say something rude?"

"Sort of, I made a face showing her, and I yelled a bit and left without her."

"YOU LEFT WITH OUT HER!" Orich, Odd, and Yumi screamed at the same time!

They rush out of the room and went to Aelita to see if she was there.

They ran so fast they bumped into a pair of students. It was Aelita and John

Yumi jumps up and hugs Aelita.

"Are you ok?"

Yah, I'm great actually, John walked me home, he is new and I am going to show him to his room" Aelita explained

"Oh, well then any friend of Aelita is a friend of mine" Odd says and gives him a high-five."

"Yah, me too" Orich and Yumi said and gives him a high-five.

"Well see you around Aelita and John!"

"BYE guys" Aelita shouts

"They are nice people"

"Something is telling me they like you very much." Aelita smiled

Aelita takes John to his room.

"Here's your room" and they walk inside." Thank you Aelita, now can I walk you to your home.

"Yes" and they walk next door to Aelita's room

"If you need to talk or anything just call me, I am right next door." Aelita blushes and John gives her a kiss goodnight. It was a bit hard but stayed soft.

Aelita and john blushes and left.

"Goodnight Aelita" John said

"Good night John" Aelita responded

John left Aelita room and walked down the hallway past his room and vanished into the wall. He appeared somewhere else.

A thing covered by a shadow was on the throne

"Master, Aelita is in range of distance for your plan." John said bowing down

An EVIL laugh, was heard as the thing under the shadow was shown.

"Excellent," As X.A.N.A appeared," get more trust from the girl then kill the one who interfere with my plot.

"Yes" and john leaves, enters the hallway that he was before and walks in his room

What is going on!

What is X.A.N.A up to

Who is this John guy?

If you want to find out REVIEW!


	3. XANA?

Hey. I finally have out chapter 3. Than k you for all of the wonderful reviews!

**chapter 3**

**the next day**

John knocks on Aelitas door

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's John."

"Oh, common in."

"Good morning"a young boy named John says to Aelita

"Good morning to you also"Aelita says happily

"Do you want to go with me tonight."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" John said evilly, it gave Aelita shivers

"I am going to check on Jeremie."Aelita said for she was worried about him

"NO, I mean um ok."John said and then turns the conner. John turns invisible and rushed to Jeremie's room before Aelita got there

Jeremie was sitting down trying to think about something else besides Aelita and his fight.

"Hello Jeremie, I need to have a talk with you"John laughs and locks jeremie's door.

"About what"

"Aelita"

"What about her, hey if you are going to go and do something to her."Jeremie said very afraid of what he might do to Aelita

"No, nothing to do with Aelita, it has to do with you."

"Me? What did I do"

"It's not what you did, It's what you are going to do."John said , pulling out a knife with his hands.

There was a knock on the door. It was Aelita. John Takes Jeremie and opens a portal and throws Jeremie in there. He shuts the portal and transforms into a clone of Jeremie. Then he rushes and unlocks the door. He sits down on the bed like he found Jeremie and hides the knife.

"Jeremie" Aelita said sweetly"May I come in"

"Fine the door in unlocked"the evil clone said

Aelita steps in at looks at the clone.

"I am sorry about what happened the other day, I was over reacting. I didn't mean to get all angry like that, it's just you, it's just I"Aelita became speechless

"I am just so sorry"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU BROKE MY HEART AND NOW YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE!"

tears started to form in

Aelita glares up at Jeremie and there was something different in his eyes.

"HEY, YOUR NOT JEREMIE!"

"I never knew you where this smart."The clone says and transforms into his normal state.

"John!"Aelita said shocked

"I am not John, I am clone 352"

"Whatever your are I don't care! Where's Jeremie!"Aelita screamed

Clone 352 grabs Aelita and tie her to a chair. He taps her mouth shut and says." Aelita, Lets say he is in a happier place. You won't have to worry about him, you will ahve your heart stolen by someone else."

Clone 352 grabs the chair that Aelita sits in and steps into the same portal that he threw Jeremie in. They appear in a dark eerie place. Aelita sees Jeremie held by two guards.

"let him go!"Aelita shouts after she got the tap offer her mouth.

"Aelita!" Jeremie screams with joy!

"I am so sorry" Aelita said with tears coming ut of her eyes"I love you!"

"I love you to, and it's my" Jeremie was interrupted

"Jeremie, Aelita, welcome. says a dark, eerie voice as X.A.N.A appears from the shadows.

"I bet you all would like to know what is going on here,

"Why did you kidnap us!"Jeremie shouts

"I am going to kill you Jeremie, well depending on Aelita, Aelita will have a more fitting home"

"What are you to do with her"Jeremie screams in rage

X.A.N.A makes a hand motion to bring Aelita next to him. He picks up her chin and says"she will be my wife"X.A.N.A starts to laughs and Aelita pulls away.

"What is i say I don't" Aelita asks Aelita

"Jeremie will die":

"Now will you marry me Aelita Hopper"

With tears in sadness in her eyes she accept the ring that was given to her.

"Take my soon to be wife to the dressing room.

Clone 352 grabs Aelita and takes her to the dressing room

"Now for you Jeremie, let him be my best man. He will be able to see the kiss.Set up now people.We have a wedding to go to"

Will Aelita go through marring X.A.N.A or would she stop and risk Jeremie's life.

Well that's all for chapter 3,I left with a cliffy. I like them. PLEASE REVIEW(or i won't post the next chapter)  



	4. the wedding

Hey. This is chapter 4 the last chapter(hopefully) I am very thankful to all that reviewed and just viewed. I know the chapters are short. I just had alot to say in chapter 2(it was the main link of the story)I hope you like it!

**Chapter 4**

**THE WEDDING DAY**

After long hours of tears Aelita steps up and gets her dress on. It is a long black with pink ribbon around the waist. It had a X.A.N.A symbol on the front, she felt so uncomfortable wearing this dress to place were she would be wedded. As she turns and stare at herself to make a decision.

"I am i going to try and run for it with Jeremie or save him and be with X.A.N.A"Aelita thought

Aelita starts to twirl because she loves the dress even though it was a dress on doom for her.

Clone 352 steps in and says"Wow, you look beautiful"

"Don't bother to make me feel better. YOU got me into this mess."

"Now i have to get you out." says clone 352

"You what?"Aelita asks questionably

"Aelita, I do really like you and I want to help you, so you won't be miserable. X.A.N.A is mean, cruel, and violent. I don't want you to have a husband like that. You deserve better."

"Is this a trick?"

"No, I have a plan that can get you out of here. I have all of the clones 36-293 with me. We all would like to help you"

"That's because you look and act the same."

"How can I trust you."Aelita questioned

"Do you really have a choice now."

"Aelita sighed and says"What are we going to do? X.A.N.A has eyes on all of us during the wedding.

"That's a risk I am going to take for you Aelita. While I walked with you and spoke with you I really enjoyed it!"

Aelita smiled and said"I enjoyed it too. How are we going to do this. We don't have much time until the wedding clone 352"

"Call me John and this is the plan." John leans over to Aelita and tells her the plan.

"Then you run, we will hold off X.A.N.A"John explains

"Then you will get killed!"

"I don't know. We were all a bit afraid to stand up to him alone, but together I think we can beat him"

"Wow" Aelita says with tears in her eyes"that's beautiful. How did you get the strength to say that?'

"from you Aelita. You gave all of us the strength,courage, power to beat X.A.N.A and you helped save us. Now we have to return the favor."

Aelita gave another smile and said"You really are a flirt"

"Hey, that's why I was sent out"John says as they start to laugh

**IN JEREMIE'S ROOM**

" I can't believe Aelita has to go through this, she's is doing this to save me"

Jeremie lays down on the couch. A clone comes in and tells Jeremie. The clone tells Jeremie time to go. Jeremie said He knew what to do when it was time for "I do's"

Jeremie slowly gets up and walks with the clone. They end up in a beautiful place where everything was exquisite. "Wow, this must be big for X.A.N.A" Jeremie thought.

"Please stand here." the clone ordered

Jeremie did as he was told when 2 guards come up and make sure Jeremie doesn't run off.

There he was standing when he knew Aelita was in the back crying as an evil person was going to kill him. Jeremie knew X.A.N.A had this all planed out.

All of a sudden a clod chill went down his back. It was X.A.N.A

"How's are quest doing?" X.A.N.A asks

Jeremie didn't respond

"No answer. I bet I can make you talk."

Horns start to blow and the wedding begins

The flower girl walks down,she didn't look very human. More like an girl who's skin was very pale and green hair with BIG eyes. The ring man walks down and didn't look much different than the girl, just in a boy version.

The big horns were blown as Aelita walks down the aisle looking mad and sad. Aelita steps up to where X.A.N.A is.

"You look beautiful Aelita."X.A.N.A says. Aelita glares at him and says"Shut up, I don't want to hear you"

Aelita looks over at Jeremie stand on the other side of X.A.N.A , she moves her mouth like she was talking to him,but with no sound. In that language she say sorry. Jeremie responds, it's ok,

you didn't know. This went on forever. with I am sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. A lot of forgiveness to, and of I love you from bother of them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony; if there is anyone who sees why these two should now not be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said anything but Aelita wanted to scream out ME, but she knew she couldn't because of Jeremie's life/

Then it was the moment of truth. "Do you X.A.N.A take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Alright do you Aelita take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I umm I"Aelita stuttered as she looked back at John

He nodded and shouted out "NOW!"

Clones 36 to 293 jumped at knock down X.A.N.A . The guards hold Jeremie were in it to and started to get at X.A.N.A. Aelita runs over to Jeremie takes his hand and says.

"I am sorry but I just risked your life"

"It's ok, I love you Aelita Hopper no matter what you do to me."

" I love you more than love itself." Aelita says with tears in her eyes

Aelita and Jermie Break out into the biggest, largest, most passion-able(sorry i count think of another word)kiss in the world that made the heavens scream.

A bright light appears from the kiss and circles everything.

A few moments later Jeremie and Aelita were back a the restaurant where they started the fight.

A young boy walks up to them and starts to ask for there order.

"Hi I am John and I am your sever this evening

"Aren't you " he was interrupted by Aelita\

"HI, can i have a garden salad and a Dr.Pepper

"Sure, and you sir?"

"I'll have the same thing."Jeremie replies

"What did you do that for."Jeremie asks

"don't you remember,this is how we got into a fight."Aelita answers

"Hey, you're right, how did this happen?

"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe it was the light that we saw after we kissed."Jeremie says

"It was like a return to the past. It was another chance for us so that future never happened"

"Yeah, you're right Aelita., life has given us another chance, lets not ruin this one."

Aelita smiled and said"Of course"Aelita gave Jeremie a kiss.

THE END!finally hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
